Despite The Silence
by pluto-mint
Summary: SEED Destiny timeline. Set at phase.08. AthrunKira. Mild shounen ai. Love has its way of expressing itself despite the silence. Read and review please.


**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED Destiny and related characters belong to Sunrise. They're not mine, unfortunately.

**Despite The Silence**

A Gundam SEED Destiny fanfiction by Pluto-mint

**Rating: **K+ (PG-13)

**Warning:** Mild shounen ai. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Pairing:** AthrunKira

**Summary:** Set at phase.08 Gundam SEED Destiny. Athrun wanted Kira to break the silence.

**Despite The Silence**

The silence was engulfing them. Neither one of them spoke, let alone talked. The only sound that can be heard was the sounds of the ocean wave crashing down the shore. And as the sun slowly fade into the blur thin line that separated the ocean from the sky, neither one of them moved. The emerald-eyed boy still had his eyes hidden carefully under the longer bangs of his hair, while the violet eyed one was staring out into the vast and endless ocean before them.

Neither one of them could guess what the other was thinking. How did they come to this? How did they end up this way, inside the silence, when they used to be able to finish each other sentences with such ease? And now… Now, things are different. They're not the same boy they used to know back in their childhood days.

The war had changed everything. The violet-eyed one had grown into a silent figure after the war. It was once said that the first casualty of war is innocence. And Kira knew it all too well. He knew that he's not the same person he used to be.

Tangled up with the shadow of his past, he was unable to see the turmoil and confusion that reflected inside the emerald eyes. Given to the nature of their relationship, it should've been so easy for him to hear the blue haired boy's silent plea for him to stay besides him. To guide him, to be there for him.

He should've heard it; he should've seen it.

But he didn't.

And that's why the emerald eyed boy break.

And that's why he's staring off to the ocean before them with such sad eyes.

'_I'm sorry_.'

Kira wanted to tell the other boy that he was sorry. He wanted to make the demons go away. He wanted to hold him in his arms and say that everything is going to be all right, that he will always be by his side. _You will always be that special someone for me_.

He wanted Athrun to hear those words.

_I am here with you…_

But he kept those words in silence. The lines were never his to say. Cagalli was meant to say those lines. Not him.

_Some thoughts are better left unsaid_

* * *

The afternoon wasn't supposed to be this cold for the scent of summer was still lingering in the air. The silence wasn't supposed to be this deafening. The silence was supposed to be comforting as it always was. But it's not.

This silence was heavy and deafening.

He hated this silence. And it's odd, for he used to prefer the silence better than the excessive use of words. But this time he wanted the silence to break. _Don't go silent on me._

But nothing came from the violet-eyed boy. The ocean seemed to hold his attention fully, and for some unknown reasons, he was jealous with the ocean. Looking up to the scenery before them, this ambient moment between night and day was supposed to bring him peace. And he remembered of how they used to cherish this quiet moment in silence. Moments like this used to give him all the silent solace he needed. But now the silence seemed too much… _I am losing you._

There's that dull pain in his heart. _We're drifting apart…_ And he wondered if the other boy knew the turmoil that's churning inside his mind. Or how he had always has that burning feeling every time he saw the older boy's retreating figure slide into the shadow. He was confused. His life was starting to lose its track. Everything was out of his control. This war and everything started to grow on him. He was sliding into that downward spiral of confusion, all the way trying to grasp anything that he could hold on to. _I am losing myself here…_

Didn't they promise to be there for each other? And he knew that Kira never break his words. But still the fear of losing the only person he could trust was starting to consume him. The silence was starting to frighten him. And every time Kira retreated himself into his cocooning silence, he felt as if a distance was growing between them.

_Find me here…_and he wondered if Kira had ever truly see him.

All he ever needed was Kira to understand him. And it wasn't really that complicated. All he ever wanted was only to have Kira's hands holding his. Assuring him that Kira will always be there for him. That Kira needed him to be there too.

He wanted to tell Kira all of those things.

But he didn't say a word, because he wasn't supposed to crave for the older boy's attention, warmth, and affection that much. He wasn't supposed to feel that way. He reasoned himself that Kira too needed him to understand. He was willing to give Kira all the silence he needs.

And so he kept his head bowed in silence.

_Some feelings are better left kept to yourself_

* * *

The ocean breeze caressed their skins, bringing the thick the salty scent of the ocean into the air, touching them in silence. The wheezing sounds of the ocean breeze along with the sounds of the crashing wave can be heard from far away. And once again they were left inside the silence.

All is quiet and clear inside the silence.

_'Don't go silent on me.'_

_'I'm sorry.'_

The silence was there as the violet-eyed boy turned his gaze into the depth of a pair of emerald eyes.

_'Find me here…'_

The understanding was drawn inside the silence between the two as the violet-eyed boy gently resting his hand into the hand of another. There are no words needed to be said for a picture is worth a thousand words.

_'I am here with you…'_

And the silence didn't break when their palms started to graze one another in a slow lingering touch. The silence didn't even break as the fingers started to find their ways with one another, leaving them tangled inside the silence.

Words are not needed inside the silence.

_But love has its way of expressing itself despite the silence._

Fin

**A/N:** Another fic from me. After a very long break of not writing anything, I finally made myself another Gundam SEED fanfic. Wheeew! I think I'm getting rusty. I hope this fic doesn't disappoint you. Anyway this fic was set at phase.08 of GSEED Destiny. I think all AthrunKira fans must've squealed when they see the episode. And I really like that episode! In that episode, Athrun confided all of his confusion and doubt to Kira, instead having himself telling the whole things to Cagalli. And I wonder why is that? ;)

I'm sorry to all Athrun-Cagalli fans, it's not that I hate the pair. To tell you the truth Athrun-Cagalli wasn't exactly one of my favourite hetero pair, I rather like Athrun-Lunamaria pair better. I think they're cute! Have you seen the episode in which Lunamaria found Athrun together with Mia in his bedroom? I think both Athrun and Lunamaria looked so cute when they're all flushed and flabbergasped.

I also like Mia because I think she's so human. And that's why I don't really go for Lacus because I think she was rather inhuman, you know with all that kindness and perfection. Kinda makes me shudder.

Anyway, Athrun is such a chick magnet! He was like having all the girls' attention in the anime for his gentleman attitude. But he turned out to be so cute and shy when it comes to girls. He even blushed when he kissed Cagalli! Oh the mushiness of it all!

Enough of my hetero pair musing! Ahem… so what do you think about the fic? Do write your review please. And oh, just before I forgot, I just want you to know that I'm currently being very busy in doing a research for my thesis (?) dakara… I may not be updating the 'Rainy Saturday' fic and 'Stolen' fic for a little while. Hope I could update it in the next 2 or 3 weeks.

Thank you for reading and do leave your review please! Ja!


End file.
